


Trea$ure Digger

by altairstars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Author Does Not Know How To Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Reporter!Yunho, Song Mingi is Whipped, based on a drama, bitchy yunho, cliffhanger i warned you here, dramaqueen yunho, rich!mingi, yunho got what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairstars/pseuds/altairstars
Summary: “If there’s money, I’m in.No money? Then you’re out of my league.”Yunho is a literal gold digger.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 10





	Trea$ure Digger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trea$ure Digger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664033) by ichinisan1-3. 



> This work is originally posted in wattpad under @ichinisan1-3 's wattpad account, and I already had the permission from her to repost this story here. This work is also originnally in indonesian, I helped the author to translate it in english so that you guys can read it too :) happy reading!

Treasure Digger; Yungi

“If there’s money, I’m in.

No money? Then you’re out of my league.”

A man stood there by himself—in the middle of a party. He doesn’t even remember what the party is all about. Something about a book publishing—or a charity? He doesn’t know, and he didn’t remember. So far, the only things that he saw were socialites, people that are thirsty of praises for their power and riches.

The tux and dresses they wore, proudly showing their iced-out wrists, golden necklaces—and floral scented perfume that covers all the rotten souls behind them. Well, what do you expect?

The said man’s name is Jung Yunho, and he’s only attending the party that he was invited in in a five-star hotel.

The party gets even more dense as the moon rose higher. Maybe indeed it is, a crazy party, or a party to show people how much you have inside that black card. It’s a big showdown, but he doesn’t care. He felt loneliness there, even when it’s full of people.

He decided to get some fresh air and went to the bar. It was less crowded—less crowded is an understatement, it feels more like a grave. Perfect for rich introverts who wanted a time for themselves.

He went to the bar table, and was greeted warmly by the bartender as he sits down.

“Welcome sir, is there anything you need?” The bartender—Song Mingi asked. The nametag glinted against the light, but Yunho was sure that he’ll forget the name after a few shots.

“Anything to recommend? I’m really tired.” He said while pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at his Rolex. He sure is a hypocrite, but at least he wore his Rolex just because his colleague told him to maintain his good image. He was never interested on showing his riches in front of nobodies from the start.

Without waiting, Mingi worked on the drink—he only needed a few minutes to pour the drink into a cube-shaped glass to Yunho. “Enjoy your drink, sir.” The bartender has an intoxicating deep voice—and it pretty much made Yunho a little bit dazed.

“Thanks.” He answered. He was impressed by the bartender’s quick hands, because he doesn’t need visually-appealing drinks if a fast one can make him drunk.

Yunho chugged all the drink down his throat, the familiar burning sensation of the alcohol had made him feel alive.

Is it Yunho, or the bar barely has human being there? Or is he irritated seeing the two people making out in the other corner of the bar? Mingi couldn’t read the man’s face.

“You can tell me, you know. I’m all ears here.” The bartender said.

“Excuse me? You don’t even fucking know me. You’re _just_ a bartender.” Yunho scoffs. He indeed is arrogant, even though he’s not that popular if you compare him with people that had the same job as him. But well, if he can’t bluff in front of _them_ , why not in front of the bartender who looked like he barely has money?

Mingi still smiled sweetly, he has to give the best service.

Especially to the one that caught his eyes and melted his heart.

Yunho got more irritated, and orders a few more cups. He doesn’t really like his life, but this night—he wanted to go all out and get wasted. The bartender doesn’t move his eyes from him, sometimes smiling when they had eye contact.

After his fifth glass, Yunho doesn’t give a damn about the person that’s staring him…who was he again? The bartender from before?

He chugged in a few more glasses after that—he’s very drunk right now, but he wants more. Something doesn’t sit right in Mingi’s heart. Even though the bartender had to comply to his costumer’s demand, he really wanted to give his attention to Yunho. So he doesn’t give anymore glasses.

“Pwease Mr. Bartender~ give me a glass~ pweaaaase~” Yunho did an _aegyo_ , which is very unexpected coming from a cold-hearted man like him. To be honest, he’s cute, or it is what Mingi’s heart said.

It is true then, alcohol can bring out the inner you.

But anyway, a drunk man should really babble about his problems by now, but Yunho just drank and sat quietly. He probably _is_ a cold-hearted news anchor

“Sir? You’re really drunk right now.” Mingi called him, well already had a few times, but his customer seemed to be half-conscious. The bartender tried to lift Yunho’s head to give him a much more comfortable position—but the man slumped back to the table, slamming his head in the process.

The bartender then quickly rushed to the staff room, to find anyone that can replace his position so that he can bring the wasted man to a room. He quickly ordered whoever’s there to replace him, then held Yunho within his arms.

He struggled bringing the man up to the hotel room, because other than the fact that he’s heavy, Mingi also had to open the doors—even though he held Yunho bridal style. The only way for him to open the door was to put the wasted man down and bring him up again.

He laid the body on the bed, opened the top and shoes, so that Yunho sleeps comfortably. He sure looked like a pervert, but all he wanted to do was to make his beloved feel like home.

He covered the man with the bed’s duvet, and Mingi himself slept there too—on the sofa of course. He wanted to stand by the cute, chubby man there.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho’s reaction when he woke up was predictable.

Like a tiger, he roared loudly, a furious tiger to be exact. Wouldn’t anyone be?

Why did he woke up without a top, and in a hotel room? And why the hell is Minngi the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes?

“What the fuck did you do to me you bastard?!” By reflex, Yunho threw the pillow to the bartender’s face. How impudent of him for touching Yunho’s precious and virgin body.

The news anchor is very selective on choosing lovers, even if it’s merely a date then they broke up. Yunho only wanted their riches, their power, and the lavish-prestigious life that he’ll be living after. But then sometimes it feels really fun to take down those people that got what they want— _one by one_.

Mingi, who barely dodged the attack, only answered calmly. “There’s nothing to worry, sir. I only wanted to help because you were very drunk yesterday night that you can’t even lift a finger.” He tried to explain—in a relaxed way. Mingi wanted to bring Yunho peace, because the said man looked very angry just now.

“Help? My ass. Then why the fuck did you bring me in a hotel room? You ordered a room for me?! You’re _just_ a bartender, am I fucking right?” Yunho answered Mingi arrogantly. And he questioned Mingi’s decision of granting a free night inside this place, isn’t he just a bartender? Considering that fact, one room could take up to a month of his paycheck. Younho probably should’ve felt grateful, because somebody just helped him and risking his monthly paycheck for him.

But he felt gross.

Low people shouldn’t have bought him a room—shouldn’t have helped him. Or even just dreaming to sleep with him.

“You don’t have to worry about the fees, sir, I have taken care of it.” The bartender said. “Tch.” Yunho felt offended by the act, and he rushed to the bathroom to pee.

He hadn’t had a chance to pee since last night, and when he walked, the effect of last night’s drink made him walk unsteady. Mingi held him before he fell, but Yunho roughly got out of his grip.

“I can take care of myself.”

“Be careful though, sir.” Mingi sounded really worried. Disgusting. Yunho had always hated people who pretended to have a gracious heart.

In the bathroom, Yunho washed his face several times after relieving his needs, and looked at his watch.

“Why was I this stupid?! Why was I late?! I have schedule this afternoon!” He had to go.

When he went out of the bathroom, Mingi looked at him sympathetically.

“I don’t need your attention. You’re nobody.” He spat coldly, as cold as when he talked about a murder case on TV.

After Yunho put on all his clothes, he went out—leaving Mingi all alone, without a single word. Without any gratitude.

But the left-behind man understood Yunho’s action and attitude. He understood the man’s circumstances, Mingi would do the same if he were Yunho. But he hoped that someday he could meet the cold-hearted man again.

.

.

.

.

.

At the hotel corridor, Yunho couldn’t walk straight. Well, his condition is better than last night. Sleeping on a comfy bed is a hangover cure anyways, and it helped him a lot. When he turned, he walked by Jongho—his lover, _for now._

He felt relieved, and hugged his lover tightly.

He doesn’t care the awkwardness that the atmosphere felt when he found his lover in this particular kind of hotel.

“I’ve missed you.” Yunho’s tone sounded like he was about to cry. It is true though, that Jongho recently never spent time with him, not because Yunho’s a news anchor, but Jongho’ a doctor. Jongho was very busy, and he can’t afford to be bothered.

Even when Yunho felt lonely, he knew Jongho couldn’t be there with him. Too busy doing his job, as usual.

“I missed you too honey. Anyway, how much booze did you down last night?” Jongho asked the news anchor after they disconnected their hug. He remembered Yunho talking about the party last night. The fact that Yunho’s a borderline alcoholic made Jongho thought that his lover bought a room here to sleep—because there’s no way he’s gonna drive while being drunk.

Well, even though people said that Yunho’s an egoist, but he’s not dumb enough to drive and go home drunk. He’ll get bad reputation if he were to deal with the police.

“Do I reek that bad?” Yunho asked shyly—especially in front of his lover, who’s a doctor, and doesn’t drink. Jongho doesn’t even smoke, and for sure his vital organs are way healthier than Yunho’s. Don’t blame the young doctor for that, he had warned his naughty lover over and over again for these things, and since Jongho isn’t really there, Yunho can drink and do those things freely.

“Aaanyways, why are you even here? Is this coincidence?” Yunho held his lover’s hand, and brought him near the wall to that he could lean on it—he still felt dizzy.

“I-I just went to check a patient h-here, that’s all. But…” No, Jongho didn’t feel right to tell Yunho his problems, because the news anchor usually has a very bad temperament when he’s on hangover.

“What is it?” Yunho was intrigued to find out what’s behind Jongho’s pouty face.

“I-I got a c-call…from the h-hospital.” Jongho was sad, and afraid. Yunho confusedly tilted his head, because it is rare for his lover to get these kinds of things.

Jongho then let all the breath that he’d unconsciously held, and told Yunho the truth. There’s no use of holding the information any longer.

The doctor told Yunho that he’d just recently got fired, because he did a wrong procedure on a patient and that person died because of him. He could actually apply to another hospital, but he’d been blacklisted and lost all the trust from all the hospitals if he confessed or the hospital knew this incident.

Jongho silently weeped, but instead of calming his crying lover, Yunho formed a confused and angry frown. “What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry Yunho, I’ve disappointed you.”

“You’re a doctor, and if you’re not going to be accepted in other hospitals, how are you going to make money?”

“I can open my own clinic.”

“But you don’t make as much! Holy fuck Choi Jongho, how are you going to make a living for me? You’re going to depend on me?! No fucking way!”

Yunho, as you know(no pun intended), is egoistic. He doesn’t have any empathy, nor sympathy, and heart cold as the Everest mountain’s top.

“I’m going to figure out a way to earn money as much as I did back in the hospital, because I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jongho tried to calm Yunho, because clearly, he wasn’t even thinking straight.

Oh, but Yunho had a different opinion, and his mind is clear as a crystal chandelier.

He pretty much _loved_ Jongho. But the main reason why he accepted the relationship was because of the promising money that he will have, and their social reputation that he will earn along the way.

“Wha- no,no,no. Choi Jongho, don’t think of marrying me. You don’t belong in my heart anymore, you hear me? Now get lost. Because our relationship is over. Right. Fucking. Now.”

Yunho just ended it there. He walked tall, as if he wasn’t drunk the night before. He still held on to his principle, to have a lover that’s richer than you.

Jongho questioned Yunho’s actions as the elevator door closes behind his ex’s back. Did he genuinely loved Jongho? Or he was just in for the money?

.

.

.

.

.

.

The other day, Yunho went to the same hotel, but this time he booked a night there, after partying like crazy. He’s enjoying his last days of freedom—his day off.

He woke up late, and returned all the keys to the receptionist. As he walk, he saw this handsome-loking man, and he was with other elite people, one of which is his own CEO.

That man wore a very elegant red colored velvet suit, paired with black vest and pants that have the same touch as his tux. Elegant is an understatement—that man looks regal.

He asked the receptionist who that man is. _Song Mingi_ she said, the owner if this big, fancy –looking hotel.

Yunho was dumbfounded, he mentally cursed himself.

He treated Mingi like a trash—even though the CEO always treated him the best way he can possibly do.

He felt like an idiot.

A fucking idiot.

Not because he treated Mingi like that, no.

He felt like he was played with by Mingi. The CEO acted like he himself was _their_ kind, lowly people that deserved to be trampled on his pride and dignity.

Yunho felt guilty, because his assumption was very wrong. Not guilty for treating Mingi like he did on the other day, but guilty that he didn’t use the chance to seduce an innocent CEO like Mingi.

He thanked the woman and went to the bar, hoping that he would meet Mingi, and could apologize for his actions back in the other day. He tried to think of some possible scenarios, hoping to get some sympathy—and maybe Mingi’s heart too.

After the CEO was done with his meeting, he accidentally saw the person that caught his eyes enter the bar. The bar’s door is not even far from the receptionist’s table. He rushed in, the man doesn’t want to lose the chance of having Yunho’s number like the other day.

He wanted to try his luck—because the last time he went to google Yunho’s name— _beating around the bush like a stalker_ —that man had just broke up with his doctor now-ex-lover. He thought that it’s the reason why Yunho looked so beat in their first encounter?

Well, a broken-hearted, lonely man sure needs a replacement, right?

As he went in, he saw Yunho sitting, eating a sandwich and a glass of apple juice sits right next to it.

He went in the staff room, took off his tux and tie, leaving his black vest and white dress shirt, rolling the sleeves to his elbow. He looked like an average bartender now, disguising his image for Yunho.

“Kang Yeosang!” He whisper-shouted at the said man, and he quickly rushed to Mingi. Yeosang just went to Yunho’s table to serve him breakfast. The called man was surprised, and he quickly obeyed his boss’ orders.

“Mr. Song Mingi?!”

He motioned his hand to make a sign for Yeosang to scoot closer, and the other bartender obeyed. Yeosang bowed to him after he saw Mingi, he respects his superior

“Good afternoon Mister, is there anything that I can help you with?”

“You remember that guy? I served a few cups of our best drinks to him.” Mingi said while eyeing on the news anchor.

Yeosang, as a bartender, knew how to help his costumers flirt or even shove two of them into a relationship.

“Ah, yes. that’s why he looked so familiar.”

“Okay, until he goes out, let me be the one to serve him, alright?” Mingi said excitedly, like a child in a candy store. Yeosang wanted to smack the shit out of him, but then Mingi is his superior—he’s not dumb enough to try.

“Oh? Okay. I’ll go check on the food supplies then.”

.

.

.

.

[Flashback]

.

.

.

.

_That night, Mingi went to the bar to do an impromptu inspection. Getting his hands dirty and checking all his subordinate’s work—including every drink that was served at the tables. He was there to comment Yeosang’s work and some other staff too._

_A few minutes passed, and he saw what looked like an angel entering a bar. With round-looking eyes, perfect nose height, and perfect-sized lips, he looked ethereal. Well, it is too fast to say that he fell in love, but it’s not wrong that Yunho had attracted him._

_He saw that Yunho’s going to spend his night on the bar table, so he shooed all the staff away. He wanted to be there with Yunho, alone._

_He smiled at the angelic-looking customer. “Welcome, Sir. Is there anything you need?” Mingi asked with his signature deep voice._

_He spent a handful of time there, trying to study how the news anchor drinks. How he got drunk. How he let out the cutest plea—even though he’s very drunk at the moment. And how he finally fell unconscious, hitting head first on the table._

_“Yeosang, get back to work, I’ll bring him to his room.”_

_“Yes Sir, have a pleasant night.”_

_Mingi didn’t mind all the fees that Yunho left, all the drinks he drank, the night he spent in one of Mingi’s five-star rooms._

_He didn’t mind all those actions that Yunho gave him, all the curse and all the anger._

_Because he’s the hotel’s CEO that fell in love with one of his customer. After all, a bit of charity case won’t burden his bank account._

_An if he played the card right, who know he’ll get hooked up real soon?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

[End of flashback.]

“Good afternoon Sir, enjoying your food I see.” Mingi said with a soft and delicate tone.

“You-” Yunho nearly choked his sandwich, he was shocked and surprised, because he was not expecting this kind of meeting—especially meeting Mingi like this.

“Yes Sir? Anything you need?” Mingi asked—actually to get an excuse, so that he can look at Yunho’s face a little bit longer. His nearly choking and surprised face looked so cute. _Shit._ Mingi thought.

This time though, instead of getting angry and throwing things on Mingi, Yunho smiled as a reply. For the first time to Mingi. He successfully made the CEO surprised for the second tome. The first time, when he acted cute. This time—Yunho smiled gracefully. Excuisite, beautiful, alluring, gorgeous, oh how many words that Mingi can use to describe the man before him.

Yunho actually gave him his sweet-but-deadly smile that he uses to attract rich guys, because he had always fell in love with a rich guy, and rich guys ended up having the same feelings as him.

“You’re the bartender from a few nights ago, right?” Yunho asked, even though he’s very sure that’s the right person. The person that he find with a purpose.

“Indeed it is, Sir. Nice meeting you again. How are you?” Mingi still used his bartender-mask. Why did Mingi do it? Because Yunho will surely be nicer if he knew who Mingi is.

Maybe, maybe Mingi wanted to believe that Junng Yunho isn’t as bad as the media potrayed him. The proof, he’s smiling to a mere bartender, who’s lower than him.

Yunho chuckled before answering. “I… feel great, had a nice rest here last night.”

Now, Mingi is trying to spot the difference between this Yunho and the one from a few nights before, maybe he had a nicer mood after his problem’s solved? Because now it looks very significant.

“How are you?” Yunho asked back. Mingi wasn’t expecting this, not even a simple ‘thank you’. But this? This gesture is on another level, for Mingi. The CEO now was determined not to be surprised by all of Yunho’s sweet actions.

“Uhh… I’m okay. Thanks for asking, Sir.” Mingi’s heart leapt out of his body, he couldn’t take that cute, angelic smile anymore. Yunho being all sweet and caring to a bartender? Take that, gossip forums! He’s actually a decent human being!

“Listen, Mr bartender, I didn’t really mean all my impudent actions back in the day. Really. And I’m sorry for it. I did some bad things to you, really, really bad things. Will you forgive me?” The look on Yunho’s face seemed all innocent, and really begging for Mingi’s forgiveness—or well, Yunho’s very good at faking it.

“I-It’s fine, Sir. I feel great, thank you. I’m feel great that I can help.” Mingi, still drowned in his façade, showed him the professional smile of a bartender—evenn though his little heart wanted to jump out of his guts, again.

“Aww… you’re really a nice person. I’m genuinely glad that there’s still a person like you living this world.”

Please stop Jung Yunho. Mingi could melt anytime soon, even faster that ice in an oven.

“Thank you Sir, I’m flattered. You really are nice to me who’s only a bartender.”

At first, Mingi didn’t really know who Yunho was, his cold face seemed really familiar but Mingi never quite caught the name. Few days ago, he saw an afternoon news flashing on his TV screen. From there, he knew Yunho was a nnews anchor, a presenter—because the CEO has his own subscribed channel. He quickly changed it, so that he could see Yunho’s gorgeous face every day, every single time.

Day after day, he really did fell in the deep pit called love. There started his stalker-like personality, digging information after information. Interestingly, Yunho had his own Wikipedia page. But one thing tthat was more interesting is the gossip forums all over the internet. Aside from being very famous in his career, Yunho was also rumored to always changing lovers, and all of them are rich, influential people.

Maybe Yunho isn’t as popular as the others who share the same career as him, because he was still considered a rookie. He started from zero, from the streets, and pulled his rating up by going to the North and South Koreann borders back in 2016. And he’s quite handsome, it smoothens his career in a whim.

This attitude of Yunho’s, made Mingi thought that he’s a very nice, humble, down-to-earth person, or whatever word that has synonyms with the word above.

Jung Yunho is really his type.

Mingi didn’t know how dum he looked like in Yunho’s eyes. He wouldn’t be all-nice and smiley if it weren’t for the fortune. He’d still be arrogant and commanding if he knew Mingi was a CEO of the hotel that he slept.

Both introduced themselves, and talked for hours. It felt like the world is theirs, and for Mingi, Yunho is fun to talk to.

As time passed, both of them went to dinners, meeting up casually and finally dated.

Until one day Mingi told Yunho all the truth, that he’s nnnot a bartender, he’s not the person you think he is. That he’s the owner of the five-star hotel that Yunho spent his night in.

“Oh my god! Why did you keep this as a secret?!” Even though at heart Yunho was unfazed, but he tried to make his fake shocked emotions as real as possible. Both of them actually lied to each other—the only difference is that Yunho knew that he was being fooled. As for Mingi, that poor guy didn’t know he had always been tricked.

“I just wanted to see if somebody like you can accept me as I am, not because of my wealth and power. And you could,, so I’m really impressed. You’re a wonderful person, Yunho.” Wihtout realizing, Mingi pulled himself further inside a devil’s circle, under the pretty hands of Jung Yunho. The threads had been implanted, now Yunho can play Mingi’s heart like a wooden marionette.

Yunho wanted to laugh at Mingi’s idiotic actions. But no, of course, because he’s an actor, a very good one to be exact.

If someone said that Yunho will accept people no matter who they are, you’re wrong, and it’s totally a lie.

Everyone lies either way. Don’t be all hypocritical and say you won’t hook up with a rich guy if you had a chance to. Yunho is just an opportunist, and a good marionettist.

If he accepted the people as they are, he wouldn’t be leaving Jongho alone, and become a poor doctor’s partner by now.

“I’m really sorry Jung Yunho.” Mingi really looked guilty, and nearly made Yunho pity the man.

Nearly.

But of course not.

He played the strings again, played his tricks once again. He cooed over Mingi, and hugged him. “It’s okay, you’re not wrong for being truthful.” He said with such tone, that you couldn’t even notice the fakeness in it.

It’s all just an act. But you gotta give Yunho a little credit, because it’s his best performance yet.

“Yeah. With this, a person like you deserved to get myself as a return. You know, lots of women take me for granted,, because they wanted my wealth and all those things attached to my fame. But well, you chose me, as I am, loved me as I am, not just another rich man that you want to leech off.”

Without Mingi knowing, Yunho smiled—cunningly, like a tiger that had finally caught his prey, preparing to finish it in one go.

_Oh well. I’m going to marry Song Mingi._

_And leech of all his riches._

_Fin._


End file.
